1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway freight vehicles and in particular to freight bracing devices including a lading tie anchoring arrangement supported in the side walls of the box car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with lading strap anchoring arrangements which are of complicated design and construction and in many instances do not provide for a flush inner side wall. A flush inner wall is desired so that there are no obstructions which will interfere and damage lading carried within the car. Prior art devices include arrangements which are difficult to install are not properly recessed and provide for a maximum number of parts which are costly to manufacture. The present arrangement has to do with an improved construction utilizing the outer hat-shaped side post for containing the anchoring design and structure. A pertinent design is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,917, Nov. 6, 1973 and in 3,842,756, Oct. 22, 1974. The present arrangement is an improvement over the afore-mentioned patented designs.